XX SEXUELLE TIGRE ET LAPIN XX SATANABY X BARNABY RP CHAUD XX
by Satanaby
Summary: It's sophisticated because it's French.


You: and then

You: I pretend

You: I'm barnaby

Stranger: :(

You: omfg

You: I'll do this

Stranger: I want 2 b barnaby

You: :((

You: we can do selfcest

You: Hi I'm barnaby

Stranger: hmm

You: no ok

You: later

Stranger: Hey barnaby its barnaby

You: wanna buy some tampons?

Stranger: sure we'll use them instead of shrimps in our fried rice

Stranger: FRIEND RICE ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

You: they'll absorb the tears way better!

You: dat.

You: homio.

You: thing

You: HOMIE

You: o

You: fuck my keyboard

You: **homo

You: Barnaby puts tampons in his friend rice because they absorb his virgin tears

You: new headcanon

You: **** stop spamming

Stranger: ＡＮＤ ＷＥ'ＲＥ ＧＯＩＮＧ ＴＯ ＳＵＭＭＯＮ ＳＡＴＡＮ ＡＦＴＥＲ ＭＥＡＬ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

You: lol ok

Stranger: ＹａＹ ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

You: how are you writing like that ?

Stranger: Ｓａｔａｎａｂｙ／Ｂａｒｎａｂｙ ＲＰ

Stranger: ｍａｇｉｃ

You: i lalala/i

You: fu

You: Barnaby is the virgin sacrifice

Stranger: Ｉ'ｍ ｓａｔａｎ'ｓ ｃｈｉｌｄ

You: you need to stop taking drugs

Stranger: ａｎｄ ｉｔ'ｓ ｍｙ ａｂｉｌｉｔｙ ｔｏ ｔｙｐｅ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｈａｔ

You: gosh

You: I want that ability.

Stranger: Ｉ ｈａｖｅｎ'ｔ ｅａｔｅｎ ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ ｐａｓｔ ｔｗｏ ｄａｙｓ

You: that's nice

You: I'm a bit OOC

You: hmm

You: uhumm say something old man or I'll disconnect

Stranger: Ｉ ｃａｎ ｔｅａｃｈ ｙｏｕ ｈｏｗ ｔｏ ｔｙｐｅ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｊｕｓｔ ｈａｖｅ ｔｏ ｇｉｖｅ ｍｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｓｏｕｌ ａｎｄ ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ｈｏｔ ｙａｏｉｓ ｗｉｔｈ ｍｅ ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

You: you just wasted

You: 30 seconds

You: of

You: my

You: life

You: .

Stranger: ｈｏｗ ａｂｏｕｔ ｔｈａｔ ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

You: what is this so-called yaoi you keep talking about?

You: I think I can recall fangirls screaming that at me

Stranger: ｉｄｋ ｍａｎ ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

Stranger: ｔｈｕｇ ｌｙｆ

You: but I'm already hot,you know

Stranger: ｂｕｔ ｕ ｃａｎ ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ｅｖｅｎ ｈｏｔｔｅｒ ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

You: Yeah,that's actually possible if you just gave me more ringlets

You: I'll agree on your silly contact...If you make my hair fancier

Stranger: (゜д゜;)

You: Stop wasting my time like that I'm a busy bunny

You: ehrm barnaby

Stranger: ｋ ｈｅｒｅ ｕ ｇｏ

Stranger: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

You: .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

Stranger: ＰＡＺＰＲＩＮＧＬＥＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳ ＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳＳ ＳＳＳＳＳＳＳ

You: /sparkles

You: MAGICAL GIRL TRANSFORMATION:BARNABY

You: 3.

You: 2.

You: 1.

You: 2 homo 4 u

Stranger: ｍａｈｏｕ ｅｒｏ ｂａｒｎａｂｙ ｍａｇｉｃａ

You: what are you talking about ...yeah but thanks for fancying up my hair,what do I owe you?

Stranger: ｓｅｘ

You: what

Stranger: ┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐┌（┌ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°）┐

Stranger: ｃ'ｍｏｎ ｕ ｗｏｎｔ ｒｅｇｒｅｔ

You: b-but I promised my virginity to Kotetsu-san ;A;

Stranger: ｕｈ ｆｏｒｇｅｔ ａｂｏｕｔ ｔｈａｔ ｄｕｍｂ ｏｙａｊｉ

You: ･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ I-I don't know I could never cheat on him

You: but

You: I got ringlets

You: and I look fabulous

You: and I agreed

You: /dramatical pose

You: WHAT CAN I DO

Stranger: ＫＮＥＥＬ ＢＩＴＣＨ

You: /kneels down

You: l-like that?

Stranger: Ｙｅｓ， ｙｏｕ ｌｏｏｋ ｓｏ ｃｕｔｅ ｆｒｏｍ ｔｈｉｓ ａｎｇｌｅ ａｈｈｈｈｈｈ

Stranger: ｎｏｗ ｐｕｔ ｉｔ ｉｎ ｙｏｕｒ ｍｏｕｔｈ

You: wh-what

You: and please stop calling me cute

You: that hurts my poor bunny-ego

You: wh th-that thing there's no way I can take this in my MMMMPHHHN

Stranger: ｓｈｕｓｈｈｈｈ (╹◡╹)

You: nngghhnhgghn

Stranger: ｏｒ ｙｏｕ'ｌｌ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｓｅｅ ｋｏｔｅｔｓｕ ａｇａｉｎ

You: nngh onnhkay

You: I'll do whatever you demand

You: b-but please spare him

You: DO YOU HEAR ME KOTETSU,I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU

You: nnghm

Stranger: ｙｅｓ ｇｏｏｄ

You: aah don't go so fast

Stranger: ｗａｔｃｈ ｏｕｔ ｆｏｒ ｔｅｅｔｈ

You: o-okay

You: I will

You: l-like that?

Stranger: ｙｅａｈ

You: /swirls tongue totally sexy ff

Stranger: ｉｔ'ｓ ｙｏｕｒ ｆｉｒｓｔ ｔｉｍｅ ｄｏｉｎｇ ｆｅｌｌａｔｉｏ， ｉｓｎ'ｔ ｉｔ？

You: H-how do you knowwnmppfhletswritempregaft erthat

Stranger: ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｎｏｔ ｇｏｏｄ ａｔ ａｌｌ ａｔ ｉｔ， ｌｅｔｓ ｓｋｉｐ ｔｏ ｎｅｘｔ ｓｔｅｐ

You: Next step? We only agreed on this

You: besides how can you say that wasn't good,the way you just moaned

You: hmmppf

Stranger: ａ ａ ａ， ｓｅｅｍｓ ｌｉｋｅ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ'ｓ ａｂｏｕｔ ｔｏ ｌｏｓｅ ｈｉｓ ｂｅｌｏｖｅｄ

You: NO,please,I'll do anything for his sake

You: ･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･

Stranger: (╹◡╹)

You: S-so?

Stranger: ｔｕｒｎ ａｒｏｕｄ， ｌｅｔｓ ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ ｖｉｒｇｉｎ ｈｏｌｅ

You: I'll do as you please,but promise me it'll be over afterwards and that you spare him ;A;

Stranger: ｙｅａｈ ｙｅａｈ

You: O-ok /bends over

Stranger: ／／ｐｕｔｓ ｆｉｎｇｅｒ ｖｉｏｌｅｎｔｌｙ

You: AH aahnghhn no please don't *hic* it'll hurt if you continue like that *sobb*

Stranger: ｙｏｕ ｗｈｉｎｅ ｓｏ ｍｕｃｈ ｊｕｓｔ ｏｎ ｏｎｅ ｆｉｎｇｅｒ．．．．

You: haah the least you could do is to be more gentle about this nhnn

You: Or you could cut your gross Satan-nails

Stranger: ｇｅｎｔｌｅ？ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ＴＨＡＴ ｗｅａｋ？

You: aah I'm not weak,but I'd like to know how you'd react if I just shoved my fingers up your ass like that

You: aaah

Stranger: Ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｌｉｋｅ ｓｗｉｔｃｈｉｎｇ ｒｏｌｅｓ， ｙｏｕ ｋｎｏｗ

You: haah,well,you're pointing that out clearly right now

You: nngn just there

Stranger: Ｏｋａｙ ｔｈｅｎ， ｌｅｔｓ ｐｕｔ ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ ｏｎｅ， Ｉ'ｌｌ ｂｅ ａ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ ｍｏｒｅ ｇｅｎｔｌｅ ｎｏｗ

You: AAAhh what are you doing nnnngh haah

Stranger: Ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｓｏ ｗａｒｍ ｉｎｓｉｄｅ， ｉｔ ｆｅｅｌｓ ｇｏｏｄ

You: aah moore

You: please

You: nngh

Stranger: ／／ｔｗｉｔｃｈ， ｔｗｉｔｃｈ

You: aah I don't want to come from your fingers

You: haah

You: more

Stranger: Ｓｅｅｍｓ ｌｉｋｅ ｙｏｕ ｗａｎｔ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｂｉｇｇｅｒ

You: (●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)

You: aah please

Stranger: ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｙｏｕ？

Stranger: Ｉ'ｌｌ ｐｕｔ ｉｔ ｓｌｏｗｌｙ， ｔｈｅｎ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｗｏｒｋ ｈａｒｄ ｏｎ ｙｏｕ

You: aaaah

You: HAAH there's no way that'll fit in

You: aah it'll hurt

You: p-please nnhn

Stranger: ｆｅｅｌｓ ｇｏｏｄ

Stranger: Ｉ'ｍ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｆｉｌｌ ｙｏｕ ｗｉｔｈ ｍｙ ｌｉｑｕｉｄ

You: Ah AAH I thought you said you'd start slow AH stop

You: aah you're hurting me p-please

Stranger: ｂｕｔ ｉｓ ｉｔ ｂａｄ ｈｕｒｔ？

You: aah dunno

You: nng

You: S-satanaby aah

Stranger: Ｔｈｅ ｓｏｕｎｄｓ ｙｏｕ ｍａｋｅ．．．．

Stranger: Ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｔｈｅｍ

You: aah please stop talking like that,it's already embarassing enough

You: /huffhuff

Stranger: ｗｅ'ｒｅ ａｌｏｎｅ ｈｅｒｅ

You: aah Just a little bit more

You: please

You: aah

Stranger: ｏｆ ｃｏｕｒｓｅ

You: NNGN OH MY GOD

You: just there

You: hhah

Stranger: ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｅｎｊｏｙ ｉｔ？

You: S-satanaby I'm coming aah

You: AAH

You: SATANABY

Stranger: Ｉ－Ｉ'ｍ ｃｏｍｉｎｇ ｔｏｏ－－！！

You: AAH please come inside ah

Stranger: ＡＡＨＨＨＨＨＨＨＨ

You: HAAH

You: n-no don't pull it out yet!

You: please

Stranger: ｏｆ ｃｏｕｒｓｅ， Ｉ'ｌｌ ｋｅｅｐ ｍｙｓｅｌｆ ｉｎｓｉｄｅ ｙｏｕ ａ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ ｌｏｎｇｅｒ

Stranger: Ｓｏ ｗａｒｍ

Stranger: Ｉｔ'ｓ ｄｒｉｐｐｉｎｇ．．．．

You: nnghn you're so big

You: /grabs your hand

Stranger: ／／ｈｏｌｄｓ ｔｉｇｈｔ

Stranger: ｓａｙ， ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｐｒｅｆｅｒ ｍｅ， ｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｏｌｄ ｍａｎ？

You: aah

You: ah I don't know

You: he,he wouldn't fill me out the way you do

Stranger: Ｉ ｓｅｅ

You: say,do you like me?

Stranger: Ｈｏｗ ａｍ Ｉ ｓｕｐｐｏｓｅｄ ｔｏ ｎｏｔ ｌｉｋｅ ｙｏｕ？

Stranger: Ｔｈｉｓ ｔｉｍｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｙｏｕ， ｉｔ ｗａｓ ａｍａｚｉｎｇ

You: aah I think so too

You: would you...

You: would you mind staying the night?

You: I-I mean just if you aren't busy

Stranger: ／／ｋｉｓｓｅｓ ｐａｓｓｉｏｎａｔｅｌｙ

Stranger: ｆｅｅｌ ｆｒｅｅ ｔｏ ｓｔａｙ， Ｉ'ｄ ｅｎｊｏｙ ｙｏｕｒ ｃｏｍｐａｎｙ

You: ah I'm glad to hear that

You: /cups ur sexy cheek and kisses back

You: aah I could stay like this forever

Stranger: ｎｏｗ， ｒｅｓｔ

Stranger: Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｐｒｅｐａｒｅｄ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｙｏ

Stranger: ｕ

You: /lays head on your shoulder

You: Promise not to go away

Stranger: ｓｅｅｍｓ ｌｉｋｅ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｅｘｈａｕｓｔｅｄ．，，

You: well,who's responsible for that

Stranger: ｓｌｅｅｐ ｗｅｌｌ， Ｉ'ｌｌ ｇｕａｒｄ ｙｏｕ

You: /snuggles

You: thank you satanaby

Stranger: ／／ｓｔｒｏｋｅｓ

and then Barnaby got pregnant and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
